Simple Melodies: Reliable Sincerity
by Argent Dragon
Summary: Jyomi/Mimoe; Mimi has a get-together for the Digidestined and Joe gets himself into trouble...


Sweet Melodies: Reliable Sincerity **Author's Note: This is A Mimoe/Jyomi songfic I wrote. It's the first in the Sweet Melodies series. Let's see...I don't own Digimon. I don't own "Falling for the First Time" by the Barenaked Ladies, which is only partially in this fic. And this is Joe's POV. And anything in bold is author note unless it's also in italics.**  
~*~  
I'd just come back into town for the summer (hey, a guy has to take sometime off), and almost the instant I'd settled in at my apartment, she called.   
  
We hadn't talked in a while, but I didn't know why she'd called. Mimi and I talked for a few minutes before she got to why she'd called. It turned out she was having a get-together for all of us Digidestined, and she wanted me to be there.   
  
I hadn't exactly kept up on the doings of most of the other Digidestined, although I did know Tai had gotten on a pretty good soccer team and Matt's band was getting really popular. But I had heard nothing about Mimi. Considering my major source of information on the others was Izzy and he hadn't hit it off well with Mimi, that wasn't surprising, I guess. Anyway, I thought Mimi was still in America.   
  
"One question, Mimi. How exactly do you plan to host this party since you're still in America?" I winced inwardly at the appearance of my usual pessimism.   
  
But Mimi just laughed. That's Mimi for you. She's far more optimistic and light-hearted than I am. She answered, "You haven't kept up on the news, have you?"   
  
I chuckled. "No, just I was relying on Izzy to keep up to date."   
  
"Oh." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she had some problem with Izzy. "Well, anyway, I'm back in Japan. And I really missed you guys, so I was thinking a little get-together..."   
  
"Sounds good to me too. I haven't seen the others in a while either."   
  
"Then you'll be there?"   
  
"Rely on it."   
  
She laughed at my joke. "See you then. Bye."   
  
"Bye." She hung up, but I figured she'd be on the phone again soon. I leaned back against the wall, wondering why I couldn't wait to see the others...or was it just Mimi?   
  
_I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser.  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out.  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby.  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it feels just like  
I'm falling for the first time.   
  
I'm so green, it's really amazing.  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off me.  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy.  
It's so strange, I can believe it feels just like  
I'm falling for the first time.  
_ ~*~  
The day of Mimi's get-together arrived. I'd spent the day worrying over whether I'd make a fool of myself. Finally, it came down to just me getting there.  
  
_Anyone perfect must be lying.  
Anything easy has its cost.  
Anyone plain can be lovely  
Anyone loved can be lost_  
  
With a sigh, I left my apartment and headed over to where the get-together was. I was oblivious to the menacing clouds overhead.  
  
_What if I lost my direction?  
What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nurse this infection?  
Maybe the worst is behind.  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  
  
_ I was just heading in when someone called my name. I turned to see Tai, Matt, TK, and Kari. I smiled, trying not to seem as nervous as I felt. "Hi!"  
  
Kari smiled her usual radiant smile. "Hi, Joe! We haven't see you in a while."  
  
"I know." I turned to Tai and Matt, silently noting that TK seemed quieter than usual. "Congratulations on making that soccer team, Tai."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
_I'm so chilled, no wonder it's freezing.  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything.  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing.  
I'm so done, turn me over 'cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  
  
_ I guess they went on ahead of me, because the next thing I knew, they were gone. I saw Sora heading my direction, but now I didn't feel much like talking. So I headed inside.  
  
My dark eyes glanced around the room as I made my way toward the nearest wall. I'll readily admit I'm not great at having a social life. Anyway, I caught glimpses of Cody, Tai, Davis, and Izzy, but I still didn't really feel like talking. That's when I heard it. I heard someone singing, and although I don't have much of an ear for music, whoever it was had to be good.  
  
I followed the sound until I came to a closed door. Being as considerate as I am, I knocked on the door and asked, "May I come in?"  
  
There was a pause, so I wasn't sure what to expect. Then the door opened, and there stood Mimi. She looked amazing in her dress--pink of course. Her by now long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that looked the exact same as the one she had worn eight years ago.  
  
She smiled at me. "Long time no see, Joe."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was silence. "Nice haircut," she said.  
  
"Thank you." Again silence fell.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Mimi grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me into the room. I was barely able to close the door behind us.  
  
_Anything plain can be lovely.  
Anything loved can be lost.  
What if I lost my direction?  
  
_ Mimi looked at me with her brown eyes. "Joe," she said, "I have to tell you something."  
  
I swallowed hard. This was my one change to tell her how I felt. "I have something to tell you too."  
  
"You first."  
  
I gulped. "Well, I've been thinking for a while, and I only recently discovered something about myself. About some of my emotions." Now that I'd started to tell her, I couldn't stop. The rest of my words gushed out. "Mimi, I think I've fallen in love with you."  
  
_What if our love is the cost?  
  
_ There was a look in her eyes I couldn't read. She was silent for a while. Then she said, "Joe, I'm in love with--"  
  
Those were words I had dreaded hearing. I cut her off uncharacteristically. "With who? Michael, that American Digidestined? Matt, the local heartthrob? Tai, soccer player extraordinaire? Izzy, our friendly computer nerd? Someone I don't know?" I threw up my hands in frustration. "It doesn't matter. I should have known better than to say anything. After all, how could you love the clumsy nerd among the Digidestined?" I turned and opened the door. Coldly because I'd been hurt, I said, "Goodbye, Mimi." I walked out and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it for a few moments, then walked on. I guess I'd left her standing there.  
  
I dimly remember seeing Sora, Ken, and Yolei as I left. I don't think anyone tried to stop me from leaving, either. Next thing I knew, I was outside in the pouring rain. And for once, I didn't care.  
~*~  
I felt bad later about what I'd said to Mimi. I couldn't bring myself to talk to Mimi or any of the others for a while, though. Apparently, they knew what happened, although I don't know how. I do know, though, that they knew enough to be angry because I got a series of irate e-mails from them. They went something like this:  
  
**_FROM:crestoflove@girltalk.com  
TO:oldreliable@futuremd.org  
  
Joe, how could you? You could have at least heard her out. I never thought you were capable of being so heartless.  
  
-You Know Who This Is  
  
FROM:goggles02@soccer.org  
TO:oldreliable@futuremd.org  
  
You told us once they don't call you old reliable for nothing. Or you told somebody that, anyway. Joe, what you did makes me wonder about that. Even I never did anything that stupid.  
  
Courage+Friendship=Davis_**  
  
I suspect Yolei helped Davis with his signature on his e-mail, but that's moot. Oddly enough, I couldn't help wondering why I hadn't changed my e-mail. But Davis and Sora weren't the only ones to write to me.  
  
**_FROM:lovingsincerity@girltalk.com  
TO:oldreliable@futuremd.org  
  
Reliable? You? I'm not so sure anymore. I think Mimi relied on you to listen, and you let her down. Joe, I though I knew you better than this. Nice job outdoing Davis.  
  
Love + Sincerity=Yolei  
  
FROM:gatolight@girltalk.com  
TO:oldreliable@futuremd.org  
  
Joe, you've changed, I guess. You never would have done this in the past. I can believe yuo dared to hurt her so much. She had something important to tell you, and now you may never hear it. Joe, don't be proud of what you've done.  
  
Kari, Angel's Light_**  
  
Proud? Hardly. In the end, I get e-mails from all the other Digidestined except Mimi. But one was definitely worse than any of the others.  
  
**_FROM:boygenius@soccer.org  
TO:oldreliable@futuremd.org  
  
Once I thought no one could be as heartless as I was when I was the Digimon Emperor. Now, it seems, I was wrong. I can't say that I've hurt anyone as badly as you hurt Mimi. Until recently, she wouldn't talk to any of us. Only Kari and Sora's patience got her to speak to us. Hope you're happy.  
  
-Name? You Aren't Worthy of Seeing My Name_**  
  
Ken's signature and e-mail really brought the message home, I can say that much. And it made me start to wonder. How exactly had I hurt Mimi? That much I didn't know. I had to find out, but it was unlikely she'd talk to me. So I was back to my usual source of information: Izzy. I just hoped he'd talk to me.  
  
**A/N: Ya know, now that I think about it, Ken's signature is out-of-character...**  
~*~  
Izzy wasn't too angry to talk to me. What shook me, though, was his words of greeting. With them, I discovered he, too, was angry. Coolly, he greeted me with "Hello." When he didn't add my name to his greeting, I figured I had to do something.  
  
"Izzy," I said, "I need your help."  
  
"Oh? You seemed to be pretty confident and self-assured the other night."  
  
I winced. "I deserved that. Listen to me, Izzy. I honestly didn't think I was hurting her."  
  
"I'll agree with you that you didn't think. So you plan on justifying yourself anytime soon?"  
  
"Yes. To tell you the truth..." I paused, terrified to say what had gotten me into the position I was in now.  
  
"What, Joe? How did this whole thing start?"  
  
I sighed. "You promise you won't tell?"  
  
Maybe my earnesty didn't get through to him, because I later learned he was crossing his fingers. "Promise."  
  
"Alright." I took a deep breath in order to prepare myself for what I had to say. "I guess it started...it started when I told Mimi something that changed things between the two of us forever. I told her that I thought I'd fallen in love with her." Izzy's shocked silence gave me the chance to continue. "Then she was going to tell me that she was in love with...well, I don't know who. I guess I didn't want to be the fool again." I sighed. "I snapped at her, and then I left. And that's what happened."  
  
"This is a sad situation you're in, Joe."  
  
"I know." I looked at him hopefully. "I don't suppose you could tell me what happened after I left."  
  
"I will, but only because you should know." He spoke quietly, adopting the tone of voice he used to give us information. "Shortly after you left, Sora noticed Mimi hadn't shown up yet. The girls went to look for her, and Kari ended up finding her. The three were gone for a long time, so the rest of us ending up leaving. But slowly Kari, Yolei, and Sora told the rest of us what had happened that night when Mimi finally told them. How could we do anything but be angry or upset with you?"  
  
I nodded slowly. "It's up to me to fix things, then."  
  
"As I see things, yes."  
  
I smiled for the first time in a week. "Then I have to do something I should have done before."  
  
Izzy looked confused, a rare look for him. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Change e-mails." My answer was met by another confused look.  
~*~  
I did change e-mails, if only to make sure Mimi would not know it was me. I had the feeling she wouldn't read anything from me if she didn't have to right now.  
  
**_FROM:apologies@regrets.net  
TO:sinceritycrest@girltalk.com  
SUBJECT: Sincerest Apology  
  
Mimi, before you delete this, hear me out.  
  
I'm so sorry for hurting you. I honestly didn't mean too. And that's the complete truth, Mimi. Ask Izzy. He and I talked about this.  
  
I wasn't trying to hurt you, but help myself from being hurt. I guess you have every reason not to want to see me again. Mimi, what I'm trying to say is I'm extremely sorry. If you never want to see me again, I'll understand. I only ask that you forgive me.  
  
Sorry. If you want to contact me, send e-mail to gomapal@hotmail.com.  
  
-Joe_**  
~*~  
Maybe my note payed off. Two days later, I received an e-mail in return.  
  
**_FROM:sinceritycrest@girltalk.com  
TO:gomapal@hotmail.com  
SUBJECT:Re:Sincerest Apology  
  
Cute e-mail address, Joe. Were you inspired by the current problem? It doesn't matter, I know, but still...  
  
Can you meet me in the park where we all met while Myotismon was on the loose? I think we have things to discuss.  
  
-The Sincere One,  
Mimi Tachikawa_**  
  
I was shocked. I hadn't expected to hear from her again. In fact, when I saw I had an e-mail from here, I had held my breath, daring to wonder if she had accepted my apology or not. Anyway, I knew I had to reply.  
  
**_FROM:gomapal@hotmail.com  
TO:sinceritycrest@girltalk.com  
SUBJECT:Re:Re:Sincerest Apology  
  
No, actually I wasn't. The connection didn't become clear until you mentioned it. I was thinking Gomamon's pal when I got this e-mail address...but maybe your interpretation is better.  
  
We definitely do have things to discuss. And, yes, I can meet you there.  
  
-Reliable Joe_**  
~*~  
We did meet in the park. We walked a while, neither saying anything. I guess that fear of being hurt I have was still active. Mimi, appropriately enough, spoke first.  
  
"Joe, do you feel ready to hear what I tried to tell you the other night?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know, Mimi. I'm so afraid of being hurt still." I smiled wryly. "And now we know why I didn't get the Crest of Courage."  
  
**A/N:Actually, in my opinion, admitting fear is braver than rushing into things recklessly...**  
  
Mimi laughed. "Yeah." She was silent for a moment. "Thanks for telling me you are afraid of being hurt. I might be abble to make this easier for you to hear."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Remember how you said you thought you had fallen in love with me?"  
  
"Yes." I thought I heard rustling in the leaves nearby, but ignored it.  
  
"Well, I feel the same way...about you."  
  
My surprise was apparent on my face, I could tell. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." I heard more sound from the leaves. I leaned close to Mimi.  
  
"We're being spyed on," I whispered.  
  
"Shall we make this worth their...extreme effort," she whispered back.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mimi leaned close to me...and we kissed. And that was the moment I knew for sure that I was in love with her.  
  
"Say cheese!" Suddenly Tai's voice came out of the leaves. Mimi and I separated to find Tai, Kari, and Izzy standing nearby.  
  
"Kari got a picture with her digital camera," Izzy said absentmindedly as he typed on his laptop.  
  
"And he's sending it to the others," Tai added. I shrugged. Normally this would have bothered me, but not now. Not now that I had Mimi by my side. After all, we were in love.  
~*~  
Well, what do you think? Review please. 


End file.
